SLAYERS
by Cucub
Summary: The city of Konoha drags a great number of evil. Sakura attends to the school and hangs out with her friends. But, she is a Slayer too, and fight against demons and dark forces. She isn't the only one, there's Sasuke too, the coolest guy around, and a powerfull Slayer. Some day she ran into a strange blonde and fight agains him. A big evil is rising, will they be able to stop it?


AN: Hello, this is just a short prologue for the story, I hope you read it. It's an AU story, the plot will develop as the story progress. It will have action, drama, romance, humor, a little bit of everything hehe. I really don't speak english, so maybe there's some mistakes, but nothing to be worried of. It's completelly readable.  
>I'm pretty much okey with every paring, but the main here will be Naruto-Sakura, I like NaruHina too, but for the story it seemed more appropiate the other. Why? Cause the tsundere side of Sakura and her hard character, Hinata's too soft hehe. It may contain a yuri pairing too, I don't know yet. Well, that's it, soon the chapter 1 (longer than this crap hehe)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There's more than you can see on this world. There's a hidden fact: demons are real. Our and their dimension are connected, so when they can they cross to cause some troubles.<strong>  
><strong>This story begins by Haruno Sakura: She is a young lady who lives in the city of Konoha, a special place. She is a different kind of girl, her hair it's pink, her eyes are bright green, and she is a Slayer: a chosen to fight against the evil demons and dark forces. Therefore she has some special qualities, a great strenght and endurance, and some other special powers. But, she isn't the only one, there are others like her along the world and since ancient times. But, first the first.<strong>

Today is a day like any other. Sakura is attending the school, doing her daily routine. Next to her is sitting her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, a pretty blue eyed blonde, very popular around. Both of them are talking about their stuffs. Truth to be told, Sakura it's a realy smart and applied studend, but an easy distractible one too.

Ino: - You look a little tired ¿you stayed up late?

Sakura: - Sort of, I had some stuff to take care of

Ino: - Oh, I see - She knew the truth about Sakura, afterall they were best friends - And how that ended?

Sakura: - Smooth. Some kicks, punches, shots, the usual

Ino: - You're very cocky, you know?

Sakura: - It's been a while since I had a real challenge. Honestly, I started to get bored, I wish I have something to entertain me

Ino: - A boyfriend maybe - She suggested with a mischievous grin

Sakura: - Yeah. And during the dates I'll excuse myself saying "I have to go to the rest room" while I slip away to kick some demonic ass... well, asumming it were the ass having kind. You gotta admit it, they love variety - She retorted indifferent

Ino: - Whatever - She sighed resigned. Her friend lived a complicated life, so she didn't get how the normal people were

The bell rang announcing the recess and both girls went to the cafeteria. There, they joined with another of their friends: Hyuga Hinata, a shy yet beautiful blue haired girl.

Hinata: - Sakura, Ino, good morning - She greeted friendly

Sakura: - Hey Hinata, how're you doing?

Hinata: - Everything allright - She replied smiling

Ino: - Look - She interrupted her friends, looking toward a dark haired boy

Sakura: - Sasuke...

Ino: - He's so freaking cool - She sighed dreamily

They were talking about Uchiha Sasuke, the coolest guy around. Yet, he was a serious and reserved boy. He excelled at everything he did, he was respected by all the male students, and every girl had a crush on him thanks to his mysterious air.  
>But no one, except Sakura, knew the truth about him. He was in fact a Slayer too, and one of the strongest around, more than herself.<p>

Sakura: - He's gone already, dumbass - She said to Ino, who stood looking where he had gone

Hinata: - Let's eat, okay? - She spoke calling their attention, breaking the intense staring contest that her friends were about to set

Sakura: - Yes ma'am

The school finally ended. Ino and Sakura were heading home. They were not only best friends, but cousins too. Sakura lived with her uncle and aunt, Ino's parents.

Ino: - Well, let's go home - She exclaimed relieved, stretching her body

Sakura: - You go, I'll catch up later

Ino: - Do what you want, but don't be late okey? - She adviced to the pinkette

Sakura: - Yeah mom - She complained

While she walked, Sakura thought about what she said earlier, about her job being easy lately. She was a little cocky sometimes, but she knew well her limits. It was true though, that she was a really skilled fighter, eveng among the ones of her kind.  
>It was specially important, since Konoha was a demonic activity center, one of the few ones among the world. That meant, demons liked to hang out there, so to speak.<br>So aborbed she was on her own mind that she didn't notice she walked away from the right way to her home.

Sakura: - Great... - She complained. When she was about to head back, a strange feeling took over her - Demon... where? - Quickly, she ran some blocks until she was in a remote area. It seemed like a construction zone. The feeling became more strong, but suddenly it dissapeared - There?

In front of what it seemed like an abandoned building, a boy was standing next to two men lying on the ground, uncouncious.

Sakura: - It's you, right?

- Excuse me?

Sakura: - You attacked them, right?

- I think you're confused - He denied shaking his head

Sakura: - So, you took a human body then. Or maybe is just a bad costume - She mocked

The boy was a blue eyed blonde, with three curious marks on his cheeks. He wore a black vest on an orange shirt, dark jeans and boots.

- I told'ya, you're wrong - He denied one more time, then he saw the people laying next to him and realized - Hehe, this is not what it looks like - He laughed nervous, rubbing his head

Sakura: - Save it, scum

- Hey, listen - He walked to her

Ignoring his words, Sakura flung herself against him with a heavy kick, but the blonde dodged it henching his body backwards.

- Hey wait - He exclaimed nervous

Sakura continued attacking him, but the blonde was just avoiding her attacks, trying to talk to her.

Sakura: - Not bad, it seems I have to get a little more serious - She jumped back taking some distance

The girl focused a moment and a pink light glow on her hands, taking the for of two pistols.

- That's cool - He said admiringly

Sakura began the attack. She shooted a burst of little pink energy bullets that cover in dust the sight for a moment.

Sakura: - Tsk, that was easy - She stated quiet

- Hey ¿what's your name? - The boy asked curiously hanging of a girder at a great altitutde

Sakura: - You bastard, you dare to laugh at me

- Tsk, you got a problem in those ears. Fine, have it your way - He sighed cracking his knuckles

The blonde jumped landing without problem. Instantly, Sakura attacked him, but he nimbly dodged the bullets, moving at a great speed, breaking through the burst.

Sakura: - Shit!

The pinkette couldn't hit him and he was closer, until he reached her and hit her with his open palm. The impact thrown Sakura backwards, but she did a somersault, landing without problems.

Sakura: - He, you're almost good, It's been some time since I had fun

- Just cut it, I don't wanna fight. But I will gladly have a date with you babe - He winked to her, grinning

Sakura: - Babe? - She spat angry - You're dead - She pointed one of her guns with an outstretched arm, and the other one near to her chest

Her weapons shoted a high speed burst, hundreds of bullets out of them every second. Nonetheless, the projectiles were being repelled to everywhere, like they were crushing against a invisible force

- Sorry, gotta go - He extended his arm and an air burst repelled every Sakura's attacks and thrown her back - I'll call you ok?- He joked then quickly dissapeared from the girls sight

Sakura was astonished, she was easily mocked by him. He made fun of her. She was absolutely pissed

Sakura: - I'll catch you bastard, you'll know the real me


End file.
